AlfA OmEgA
by Darkenstar
Summary: It was a simpler time, it was the worst of times and it was the best of the times, I'm talking about college! Shepard and all your favorite mass effect charecters are in college, young love the stress the drama! yep nothing bad can come from this. Femshep/Miranda femshep/liara romance futa!femshep school!AU smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello peps so I wrote this story because a writer on this site their name is darkoslim so thanks darko and keep writing. Anyways review and stay tuned for more chapters.**

* * *

"I know your upset now but this is a good thing for me and you." Hannah smiled.

Sam Shepard didn't say anything, she just glared at her, Shepard didn't want to go to some stupid college, she wanted to join the alliance, but mom said it would just have to wait. Im nineteen I can make my own choices, she wanted to say but that would just lead to a argument and she didn't want to hear it.

Shepard scoffed. "Good for you? Pft…how in anyway is it good for you?" What she really wanted to say is you just want me out the house."

Hannah ruffled Shepard's red hair. "Well you're outta the house for one." The she let out a laugh.

Shepard slumped down in her seat. "Har har har, this is the type of comedy I live for mom." Shepard looked out the window. "Are there yet? Because I'm hot as fuc-ow!" Before Shepard could get the word out Hannah slapped the back of her head.

Shepard crossed her arms. "Are we there yet? We got on a plane then we drove for like twenty days."

Hannah smiled. "Yes, and don't be so dramatic." Hannah shifted uncomfortably. "Now, I'm gonna lay down one rule do not and I mean do not get anyone pregnant I don't see why you just won't get that thing cut off."

Shepard was a hermaphrodite, and she actually liked it made life ten times easier. "Hm, I don't know mom cause maybe that'll hurt."

"Whatever it's your body do you want with it." Hannah said.

Shepard frowned. "You say that every time I do something with my body."

"Like when?"Hannah retorted.

Shepard pointed to her arms, she had full sleeve tattoos on both her arms they were just random shit, like something out of a eye spy book, well most of it, but it looked pretty cool.

"Oh please that little old thing name another." Hannah waved her hand.

Shepard pointed to her lip, she had black hoop snake bites. "You had a stroke when you saw these."

Hannah shrugged,"I got over it. With all that stuff you look kinda cute, it suits you."

Shepard looked at the window, there it was Alfa omega college.

"God kill me now." Shepard sighed.

When They pulled into the parking lot Shepard got out and grabbed her things which was like a book bag for her omni laptop and a duffle bag with clothes in it.

"Alright mom, Ill see you later." Shepard sighed.

Hannah looked as of she was about to cry, she got of the car and gave Shepard a huge hug and gave her kisses all over her face. "Aww, my baby! Is all grown up."

Shepard hugged her back and looked around and of course there was a group of girls, mostly asari were defiantly looking. But Shepard didn't care it was gonna be along time until she saw her mom again and honestly she might have been on the verge of tears herself.

Hannah let go and got back into the car."I love you Sammy stay safe, okay?" Hannah sniffled.

"K, love you too mom." Shepard smiled.

Hannah nodded and began to drive off, Shepard watched until her mom was out of sight.

Shepard dug in her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Room 256 boys dormitory." I guess mom told them about my condition. Shepard thought.

Shepard began to walk to the dormitory, but was quickly stopped by the group of girls that were watching her before.

"What's your name?" One if the girls said, she had red hair and green eyes it was kinda weird because she almost had had the same color hair and eyes as Shepard.

Shepard held out a hand for her to take. "Shepard. Sam Shepard. You're?"

But instead of shaking Shepard's hand the girl hugged her instead. "Chambers. Kelly chambers, I saw you and your mom and it was so cute!" She let go of Shepard. "Welcome to Alfa omega!"

"Thanks, Kelly."Shepard smiled brightly, well here's someone nice.

Kelly blushed. "Wow you have a very nice smile, and very nice…hair…and face and tattoos."

"Thank you, you also have a nice face and your friends have nice faces too." Shepard said.

After them all introducing themselves Shepard said goodbye and proceeded to her dorm. Shepard had to say this place was nice and worth every penny.

She made it to her dorm She slid her key card in the slot and opened the door slowly. "Hello?" She yelled through the huge dorm it was like a suite at a hotel it had two bedrooms for her and her roommate and sadly one bathroom there was a huge tv mounted on the wall in front of a set of couches and a couple of beanbags.

"Whoa, chick." A guy said as he walked out of a bedroom, this dude looks like a complete douche hair gelled to the extreme muscles to the max and you could smell his body spray a mile away.

Shepard shot him a look that said: seriously? "Not exactly." Shepard mumbled hoping that he heard it so she wouldn't have to further explain herself.

He snapped his fingers like he just solved the biggest mystery in the world. "Oh shit, yeah yeah a chick with a dick."

"Nah, I'm just in your room because I was gonna suck you and your 'actual' roommate off." Shepard said sarcastically.

He smirked. "Well that sounds pretty damn good to me lets get to it, oh and by the way I don't have a roommate so ill just take his turn."

Shepard groaned and dragged her things to what seems to be her bedroom since the other had vega plastered on the door. She opened the door and it was just like she expected it to be. Tiny. But it was homey, the room was red and white itself, Shepard assumed every room was different, there was a queen sleep pod, what seemed like a IV and a dresser, not much but it'll do.

The guy leaned on the door. "My names James by the way, James vega." He said.

"Sam Shepard, so how do I get my schedule?" Shepard said as she threw her clothes on her bed she figured she would sort them out later…or never. "Man, they just let this asari Ai thing sit in your room?" Shepard said.

"Yep, as a matter a fact that's how you get your schedule, it wakes up in the morning or whenever and tells you when you have a notification on your omni laptop or omnitool." Vega said.

Okay so this was a fancy ass school, it was true it was only for the best in the galaxy so Shepard wondered how the hell did this dude get here and most importantly herself.

"Um…AI?" Shepard hesitant at the last part, she didn't know what the hell to call this thing, it was just really awkward to her.

"Sam Shepard. Welcome to Alfa omega, I am…please give me a name to continue." The IV said.

"Hmmm…bitchtits." Shepard smirked.

"Processing…username already taken please give another name to continue." The AI said.

Seriously who the hell would have that as there AI name? Shepard raised a brow, "biotchtits?"

"Processing…username accepted. Welcome Sam is there anything I, biotchtits, can do for you?" Biotchtits said.

Shepard smiled. "Yes, what is my class schedule?"

"First you have gym at six a.m. With coach bailey, then you have ancient history lecture with professor udina at ten a.m. then,ROTC Reserve Officer Training Corps that will also be with coach zaeed at twelve p.m."

"Well, we have ROTC together and gym." Vega smiled. "Good luck I heard ROTC was brutal as fuck."

**Later that day…**

Shepard let out a sigh, dammit this was not part of the plan at all you know sleep the whole day, she didn't have to start classes until tomorrow, but that was just it. Tomorrow. It was so close and all she wanted to do was scream school was not her thing.

"Yo! Sam! Dinner!" Vega yelled through the door. Shepard didn't feel like eating but the constant growling of her stomach told her otherwise.

Shepard looked in the mirror above her bed she wondered if they did that so you see how bad you looked everytime you woke up, and trust me she looked bad, she had taken off her clothes and threw them somewhere in the room, all she wore now was a pair of boxer briefs and a sports bar.

Shepard knew in the morning she pay for what she was gonna ask vega, but she really needed it. Shepard walked over to her bag and picked out a white tank top with a leopard print pocket salmon shorts and a black and white SnapBack with light brown sprerrys.

Shepard walked out and to her surprise there was three people on the couch one of them being vega, Shepard made a weird face. "Vega…?" Shepard said slowly. "Who is this?"

The person that caught Shepard off guard was a girl in a hood, it kinda freaked her out how she looked like a assassin.

"So your the new girl? What's your name?" The hooded girl said.

"Sam."

Something about her gave Shepard the chills, it seemed like she already knew Shepard's name, like she knew things about her and the things she didn't know she would soon find out.

The girl stepped quickly to Shepard, she let a slow smile spread across her face, Shepard tensed up at how close she was. "Kasumi. Kasumi goto."

A turian stood up and pushed kasumi away from Shepard, much to Shepard's relieve. "Give her some room to breath kasumi, I'm garrus varkarian, and vega tells me we have gym together."

Shepard nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess so," kasumi slinked closer to shepard. "You seem tense, hm where are you from Shep?"

Shepard was taken back. "Shep?" How the hell did she know? Okay so this girl was mysterious and secretive to the Max, but also all knowing.

"Yeah Shepard your last name how did I know you wonder? Well…" kasumi smiled. "Should we leave now or maybe in two years?"

**Mess hall 9:54…**

"Don't try it, she's way out of your league and if you know what's good for you, you would stay away from her." Kasumi said.

The four sat at a table in the mess hall, shepard thought that most people would eat in their dorms, but she was wrong all she could hear was the constant chatter of other people at their tables and the clanging of dishes and things. She barley heard kasumi not because of all the noise just because of how enthralled she was in her food.

She looked up with a mouth full of bacon. "What?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes, and snatched one of Shepard's pieces of bacon much to Shepard's disappointment. "The girl, Miranda, that you were gawking at. You should stay away from her and those cheerleaders especially her and aria t'loak they're trouble."

Vega nudged Shepard, "Aye don't listen to her Sam, they are not that bad look ill show you." Vega stood up and swaggered over to the table where a group of cheerleaders sat.

"Shep you are about to witness something I like to call dumbass and the predator." Kasumi said taking another piece of Shepard's bacon.

Garrus shook his head."Dear god why?"

All Shepard could see was the cheerleaders laughing except the pale ravened hair girl and the purple asari who were doing most of the talking, then she looked at vega who had his head hung in shame as he slumped back over to our table with everyone's eyes on him.

He sat at the table and laid his head down with everyone's eyes still on him. "Hey guys." He mumbled, Everyone at the table tensed up.

"Um… I have to go…calibrate my omni laptop." Garrus said as he excused himself from the table.

Kasumi stood up slowly and vanished into thin air, leaving Shepard alone with vega. Of course everyone was still looking at them making Shepard feel even more awkward.

Shepard stood up and walked over to the cheerleader table, even though she is scared shitless she couldn't stop herself.

"Oh! Hey! Heres the girl I was telling you about!" Kelly smiled. Everyone at the table turned her attention the Shepard. "Hi Sam!"

Shepard remembered what kasumi said, she locked eyes with the purple asari. Big mistake, Shepard waved at Kelly and walked over to the salad bar like that's where she was originally headed.

Shepard sighed. "That was close."

**Gym (6:19)**

It was down to her and a black haired girl, she slid on her knees and nailed her right in the face with the ball. Shepard's team screamed and cheered they had won the dodgeball game all thanks to Shepard. Shepard was rewarded with slaps on the back and high fives.

"Hey!" A bald headed girl said walking up to Shepard as the cheering crowd dispersed.

Shepard raised a brow. "What?" Jack pointed at a tattoo on Shepard's arm. "Tenth street reds right? You were in a gang. I know that symbol anywhere."

"How'd you know?" Shepard said.

"I use to run into them a lot, but nice nailing cheerleader in the face." The girl smiled. "My names jack, you must be fresh meat."

"My names Sam Shepard and wait cheerleader?" Shepard thought back to what kasumi said she realized she would be doing that a lot now.

"Yeah, I hate them but her…she's the biggest ice bitch ever." Jack said her voice dripping with malice.

Shepard and jack didn't notice it but the ice bitch was coming straight towards them. "You!" She yelled. "YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!" Whoa, that accent though. Shepard thought.

Shepard couldn't even be mad this girl she was unbelievably hot. Shepard could see her reason for being mad.

Jack scoffed. "Did Sam break your new noes job cheerleader?"

Shepard laughed. "Come on jack chill," Shepard stopped laughing and looked at Miranda. "I'm sorry for hitting you in the face it was uncalled for."

Miranda huffed. "Look, since you are new I'm gonna let you slide for thinking a apology will fix this, you two are such idiots."

Shepard put her hands up. "I said I was sorry it wasn't even a big deal, now run along now and go get your new noes."

Now before Shepard could only see darkness she felt intense pain in her face, all she could hear was gasping and screams, and someone say "MIRANDA NO!"

**Nurses office (9:56)**

"Well, your awake…what a good way to start your second day at Alfa omega." A woman smiled.

Shepard groaned as she held her head in pain. "What the hell happen?" Shepard took the ice pack that the lady handed her.

The lady laughed, "lets see you were punch in the face my Miranda lawson and then she kicked you in the ribs twice."

Shepard had felt her ribs ache but she ignored it till it was brought to her full attention. "When I am able to leav-"

"NURSE CHAKWAS! There is a urgent need for you to come to professor samaras biology lab." A girl, an asari actually said.

"I'm on my way, Shepard your free to go." Chakwas stormed out leaving her and the asari alone.

"Hey…what's your name?" Shepard said.

The asari tensed up she didn't make sound neither one of them did. "Are you the girl that Miranda lawson hit?" She blurted out.

Shepard scooted off the metal table. "Word gets around fast here huh?" Shepard smiled, the asari was cute, Shepard's favorite thing about her was her eyes, or lips or maybe her freckles.

Liara put her hand on her forehead."I'm sorry, I did not mean ask such silly question, you do have really bad bruising making it quite obvious."

Shepard laughed lightly this girl tend to ramble and she was obviously shy and to Shepard it was cute. And seeing her flinch when Shepard laughed.

"I don't understand humankind I'm making a utter fool out of myself when I socialize with humans."

Shepard bit her lip with Smile, "Well not with me, It's actually relieving to know everyone out there isn't a cynical asshole. And I thinks it's cute…"

The asari blushed making shed grin even wider, but the moment was cut short at the door opened revealing a disappointed chakwas who began to eye up Shepard, Shepard stepped back away from liara and stood with her hands around her back.

"…?" Chakwas started slowly, "was this troublemaker bothering you?"

Shepard gasped. "Troublemaker?! I have you kno-ow!" Chakwas grabbed Shepard's ear. "Didn't your mother tell you not to talk back?"

Liara giggled a bit this made Shepard feel warm inside, it was music to her ears.

"Liara, you should get going its twelve thirteen class has started." Chakwas said.

Shepard flashed the asari a charming smile. "Liara, so that's your name? It's beautiful."

Liara cheeks became a dark purple, only making Shepard smile even bigger.

Chakwas smiled and shook her head. "Stop flirting with everything that breathes, and get to class."

Shepard grabbed her bag and gave liara a wink. "See ya blue." Shepard gave chakwas a cheesy smile as she left the room.

"If she tries anything funny like that just threaten her by say ill get chakwas." Chakwas said.

Liara simply nodded, she didn't know if chakwas was serious, but it didn't really matter because it went into one ear and went out the other because the last thing she wanted to do was not talk to the dashing redhead, she wouldn't actually mind the redhead getting 'funny' with her…whatever that means for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

10 a.m.

"Ah, so you're Payton Shepard? And you're also very late." Professor udina said sternly.

Shepard held out her hand and gave a innocent smile, "yeah uh, it's Sam, Payton's my middle name. Sorry I'm late there was a dragon in the hallway and I had slay it with my biotics."

While the class let a chuckle or two, Udina didn't even crack a smile. "Well, then I guess I'll have to tell dean Anderson that you were using your biotics without permission and you were late on your first day now take your seat."

Shepard was taken back. "Wait I was a the nurse." Undina raised a brow, "do you have a pass?"

Shepard stared down at her feet and kicked one foot with the other. "No…but-"

"I don't wanna hear it now take your seat."

Shepard huffed and took a empty seat beside jack who was grinning and laughing. "Dumbass." She mumbled making sure Shepard heard.

Shepard punched jack as hard as she could in the shoulder jack yelped in surprise making udina and the rest of the class look at her.

Someone opened the door quietly and everyone looks at that instead.

"I'm so sorry professor udina, I was helping nure chakwas." Liara said nervously.

Udina shook his head. "Ah, I see…but do you have a pass?" Liara nodded slowly and handed him a slip, he took and told her to sit in her seat.

He crumpled up the paper and threw it In the trash. "You see that Shepard? It's not hard." Udina turned around and began to write on the omni board.

Shepard slumped in her seat and laughed quietly when everything went back to normal, jack slid closer to Shepard, the redhead had to defend off a flurry of attacks from jack for the one hit she had given her.

Udina whipped around and gave the two a look dripping with hatred. "Shepard collect your thing and move between and .

Miranda made a face of disgust and hatred as the words fell out of his mouth, but liara on the other hand blushed slightly as she turned around to take a peak at the troublemaker.

Shepard groaned and grabbed her things giving jack a slap on the back of the head before hurrying to her new seat, she looked back and mouthed to jack 'I Win!' In triumph.

"Alright everything I say you must write and no I will not repeat it." Udina declared.

Shepard hit a few buttons on her omni tool and pressed record.

She looked around as everyone started to work, but her eyes were really on Miranda.

Shepard smiled and pointed her finger at Miranda inching it closer and closer, Miranda looked out the corner of her eye. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

Shepard inched closer. "I'm not touching you." She moved even closer. "Seeeeee?"

Miranda looked up from her laptop. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop touching me!" Miranda yelled in a whisper.

Shepard smiled. "I'm not touching you although that's a very enticing though, no?" Shepard wiggled her eyebrows.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "No."

"Hm…that's not what I remember when you caressed my face in gym."

Miranda started to type. "If you mean punch to bloody hell then yes, I did caress your face."

"Punch. Caress same dif."

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Has anyone ever told you how angelically beautiful you are?" Shepard smiled.

Miranda looked away and didn't say anything for a while. "Well, yes trillions of times."

"But were they sincere?"

Miranda looked Shepard in the eyes. "I don't know we're they?"

Shepard smiled. "Definatly."

Miranda looked back at her computer and cleared her voice. "Well, there is really no way to find out for sure, now leave me alone.

Shepard was confused she thought she had finally broke a brick in Miranda's huge wall of isolation, but she was wrong she possible made the wall bigger.

Shepard shrugged and turned to liara, when Shepard looked away Miranda looked at the two as they began to talk, she quickly turned her head to her laptop.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, she had typed everything the two had said, of that maniac was the cause of her failing this class she would punch her so hard she'll never see the light of day.

Shepard laughed loudly causing the whole class to look at her, including udina. "SHEPARD IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?! OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO SHARE THAT NOTE?"

Shepard shook her head furiously, but that didn't stop udina he sped to her desk and snatched it from her hands.

Shepard looked back at jack who wasn't worried at all, looked very relaxed actually.

Udina crumpled the note and began to read it out loud. "Jack says have you every notice that udina looks like a turtle?" Udina turned to Shepard, "Well do I Shepard? Do I? Lets read shall we?"

He began to read again. "Shepard says lol have you ever noticed how hot his breath is it smells like ass and what the hell happen."

The class laughed but quieted down when udina shot them murderous glares, then began to read. "So true! Have you notice that his pants are always between his asscheeks? Like his ass is eating his pants."

Shepard and jack laughed at that part, only making the laughter spread through the class, except Miranda started to collect her things.

"Where are you going ms. Lawson?" Udina asked.

As Miranda Stood up a piece of paper fell from her lap and udina obviously saw.

"Hand it over ." He demanded.

Miranda was hesitant, but there was no point in trying so she just handed it over.

Udina unfolded it and read it out load. "Ah, this ones from Kelly. Kelly says, omg was that new hottie totally flirting with you?" Udina raised a brow. "Hottie? Hm, I assume that's you Shepard since your the only new one."

Shepard shrugged and looked at Kelly who was blushing and looking as she was about to faint, Shepard smiled at her slightly and waved, Kelly smiled nervously and waved back.

Udina continued, "Miranda says, Shepard's no hottie an annoyance and a idiot yes, but no hottie and don't be absurd she wasn't flirting and if she was she really bad at it."

Everyone ooo'ed at the comment, Shepard looked mocked hurt. "Damn just threw me all the way under the damn skycar."

Udina cleared his throat. "Kelly say-"

Kelly groaned. "OH MY GOD PLEASE DO NOT!"

Udina smirked and walked over to sit on Kelly's desk. "KELLY SAYS! Are you kidding me?! Look at her those freaking tattoos those teeth those lips that you just wanna suck her hair that you just wanna run your fingers through and her body! Jesus help me!"

The class roared with laughter including Shepard…mostly Shepard.

Udina kept going. "Annnnnnd have you seen what's in her pants? When we were in gym her jack were running up the hallway because jack stole her clothes, and all she had on was a pair of boxer briefs a bra and her cute little beanie! 3 girl I almost had a stroke."

Udina gagged. "Why would you ever wanna see her naked?"

Shepard smiled. "We'll talk about it when your older, we all know you hav-"

"ENOUGH! I want you four to come back her at the end of classes and you will stay here until lunch, now Miranda says, I don't believe you, and besides she's too much of a…delinquent." Udina cleared his throat. "Kelly says, I can tame her winky face."

Udina stood up, "class dismissed, leave now or never leave."

Everyone rushed out of the class room and descended into the hall way.

Shepard was happy really happy, she already had the school wrapped around her finger, it wasn't her intentions but she defiantly didn't mind.

Shepard turned the Corner but stopped instantly.

"What are you doing out here little bitch?" His voice was thick with scorn for the asari.

Was that liara?! Shepard thought, she sprinted over to the two.

Shepard pushed the guy to so he would face her."whoa dude! What the hell are you doing?!"

The guy smirked and pushed Shepard back. "Hey 'DUDE.' Why don't you mind your own damn business?"

Shepard pointed at liara. "When your messing with her it is my business."

The guy chuckled. "Hm. You got some balls huh?"

Shepard biotics activated causing a dark energy elude off her body. "Yeah I do, your mom gargled them last night."

The guy growled. "Whatever, don't let me catch you alone." The guy walked away and disappeared behind a corner.

Liara let her shoulders fall. "Thank you Shepard, I would be In very big trouble if you hadn't came along and saved me from kai leng ."

Shepard stuck her hands in her pockets and smiled, "Wow, I didn't think you knew my name, I mean we've talked and all but…"

Liara raised a brow. "Everyone knows your name afraid and udina said it at least twenty times today."

"Well your not all about the gossip like everyone at school, your different, this is the first time a girl like you that gave me the time of day." Shepard shrugged.

Liara looked even more confused, "What do you mean a girl like me?"

Shepard smiled and let out a little chuckle. "Beautiful, shy and smart girls like that tend to stay away from me…"

Liara became flushed. "I don't know about beautiful, you get a lot of attention from the girls around here."

"Yeah but like I said you're not like them, you're different."

The two walked to cafeteria and soon parted ways until Shepard found her crew sitting at a table eating lunch.

"Hey guy-…kasumi I. love. you. YOU GOT ME BACONS?!"

Garrus mandibles twitched which Shepard presume that he was smiling. "Bacons?"

Kasumi chuckled. "Bacons."

Shepard shoved loads of bacon in her mouth. "BACONS!"

"So Shep what's up with you and liara?" Kasumi smiled, garrus joined in. "Yeah Shepard what's up? You know once you go blue that's all that'll do."

Shepard laughed, "Yeah…she's cute." Shepard looked at her and it looked as though she was looking at her to, she was actually, but she blushed and looked away quickly.

Kasumi ooo'ed. "Sheppy and liara sitting in a tree k. I. S. S. I. N. G!"

Shepard smiled, "Come on kas I'm serious, I like her she's cute, think I have shot?"

"Hell ya go for it!"

Shepard smiled. "Well than its settled, liara will be mine."

* * *

**A thought just came to mind…we need ship names for Shepard and liara and Shepard and miranda.**


End file.
